The present invention relates to a femoral bone-hip joint endoprosthesis with an anatomically shaped shank that tapers off conically in the direction of one of its ends and with an articular spheroid for an articular fossa retained on the latter.
The known hip joint prostheses are solidly forged or cast and, for this reason, depending on the specific weight of the materials employed, possess a relatively heavy weight. Such hip joint prostheses comprise a shank to be introduced into the medullar cavity of the femoral bone and a collar portion upon which a head portion is either mounted or welded.